The present invention relates to a self-propelling projectile within a penetrator core. In the case of so-called peace-keeping measures, it turns out that currently none of the multinational troops possesses suitable weapon systems. For example, a single sniper behind cover can at present be attacked only with heavy weapons if he has taken protective measures against tear gas and the like.
The tactical leaders of such offensives have therefore called for weapon systems that specifically penetrate bunker targets without totally wiping out the subject.
Tests by Denel (Pty) Ltd, Firgrove, Republic of South Africa, have shown that it is possible to shoot an explosive dart, also known as an explosive penetrator, through bunker targets such as concrete, light metal reinforced armouring and sand bags, even when the speed on impact on the target is below the speed of sound. It has also proved successful to fragment the explosive dart at the target, that is, behind the armouring, by means of its central explosive charge and to cause, relatively speaking, a great deal of destruction there.
The development of a special weapon system for heavy interventions by police (against bunker targets) is not financially justifiable, since the logistics as a whole of conventional combat troops would have to be modified at the same time.
The object of the present invention is therefore, to provide a dart-like projectile, especially an explosive dart, in such a way that an effect restricted locally to the target is achieved.
In accordance with the foregoing, the present invention is a self-propelled projectile of the type typically having a launch velocity of less than 300 m/s having a penetrating core and a charge for at least partially fragmenting the core at the target.
The core is constructed with a stepped tip and has a coaxial cavity in which an active substance is located. An explosive charge is provided to open the cavity at the target.
The dart-like projectile is intended to pierce conventional walls of overground buildings, bullet-proof glass and also dugouts of reinforced concrete, light-armoured vehicles having panels of aluminium alloys, or barricades, especially of sandbags, and to put persons located behind them out of action or to render equipment inoperative.
The invention is able to utilize existing conventional weapon systems and/or concepts, and to be useable via their launching devices (platforms).
The invention is suitable both for interventions having a non-lethal and for those having a lethal outcome.
Surprisingly, the penetrator core pierces a bunker target and the like, without itself sustaining damage, so that active substances that have been made up for a pre-selected action can be introduced into the target area.
The invention can be embodied in a projectile having the same exterior ballistics as a hollow charge projectile or a large calibre explosive charge with a fragmentation jacket. This allows the use of existing weapon systems, and especially their existing platforms.
By simply replacing a warhead by a projectile jacket of similar exterior ballistics, a very specific effect can be achieved, without, for example, troop training and logistics having to undergo significant modification.
For police actions in particular, a non-lethal active substance is appropriate, which, for example, during raids or during instances of hostage taking, puts one or more persons temporarily out of action. Strong tear producing active substances such as tear gas or capsaicin can be introduced behind a target wall or bullet-proof glass.
Use of a fragment-forming penetration core produces a weapon that has a lethal action in a relatively large space. The formation of fragments is effected by known means.
A stepped tip which drops from a relatively large dart angle to a smaller angle allows the projectile to pass virtually intact through even heavily reinforced concrete walls, and has proved especially successful.
A taper of the dart shank is also advantageous, since this reduces frictional resistance during penetration.
By means of suitable notch-type grooves, such as in the axial direction, the penetrator core can be opened upon penetration with minimal force.
A mechanical connection between the penetrator core and a container for the non-lethal active substance can ensure automatic distribution thereof.